Your Voice
by Nenami Megumi
Summary: Berawal dari siaran acara di radio. Dengan suara yang merdu mampu menarik perhatian seorang Akashi. #44/12Week #FirstTime


**Your Voice**

by

**Nenami Megumi**

**Karakter Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Didedikasikan untuk CAFEIN #44/12Week prompt #FirstTime**

.

Mobil sport mewah berwana hitam mengkilap melaju santai di jalanan Tokyo. Pemiliknya mempunyai sosok yang tegas, bermuka datar dan suara baritone penuh perintah, paras menawan dengan mata hetero merah-emas di ikutin hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berwarna merah menggoda dan dihiasi dengan surai merah, sedang berduduk santai di kursi belakang ditemani dengan kertas laporan yang akan menjadi bahan rapatnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou-sama."

Pemilik mobil mewah –Akashi Seijuurou, menoleh setelah mendengar panggilan dari supir yang mengendarai mobilnya.

"Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan di lampu merah depan."

Seijuurou melihat deretan mobil berbaris didepan mobilnya. Lalu melirik jam digital di atas dashbor. Menimang sejenak. "Ambil rute lain." Putusnya.

"Tapi disini satu arah dan tidak ada jalan lain selain melewati lampu merah tersebut."

Mendengar sambil menatap sekelilingnya. "Ikuti arah yang tertera di GPS."

"Baik, Seijuurou-sama."

Seijuurou membereskan kertas tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam map transparan dan menaruhnya di atas tas kerjanya. Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum rapat mulai, tidak perlu terburu-buru yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti mobil mewah tersebut. Hanya suara desing mobil dan hembusan angin AC. Seijuurou bersandar pada kursinya dan memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman, sambil memainkan ponsel layar sentuhnya. Membuka akun-akun media social yang jarang ia buka karena kesibukannya menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi.

"Bisa kau nyalakan radio?"

"Baik, Seijuurou-sama."

Seijuurou menaruh ponselnya dan bersandar nyaman, memejamkan matanya saat lagu klasik mengalun dari radio.

_[Selamat siang semuanya, kembali lagi dengan saya Furihata dalam program 'Tell Your Love'….]_

Seijuurou tertawa kecil mendengar judul program yang dibawakan oleh penyiar bernama Furihata itu.

_[…. Ya seperti itulah pesan yang masuk. Ditunggu pesan-pesan selanjutnya, selagi menuggu mari kita dengarkan lagu yang di request oleh A-san…..]_

Suara yang jernih, jelas, dan cakap dalam berbicara. Seijuurou berpikir penyiar itu adalah orang yang periang.

Nama saluran radio berkumandang tak lama kemudian lagu mengalun pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian lagu berhenti lalu berlanjut dengan iklan.

_[….. Ya, mari kita lanjut. Banyak sekali pesan yang masuk…]_

Seijuurou menyimak dengan seksama suara Furihata itu.

_[… Ada pesan dari C-san. Mari dengarkan. "Hai, Furihata-kun. Aku sering sekali mendengar siaran program ini, setiap siang selalu saya nantikan. Aku menyukai perempuan teman sekelasku, tapi kami tidak pernah mengobrol, aku hanya memandangnya dari jauh. Aku senang melihat dia tersenyum, tertawa, dia cantik sekali. Aku ingin dekat dengannya tapi sebelum memulai aku jadi tidak percaya diri, apa yang harus aku lakukan?...]_

Seijuurou beranggapan kalau C-san itu adalah tipe yang jarang bergaul, atau termasuk orang kutubuku yang tiap hari bercumbu dengan pelajaran dan tidak tahu kalau dimanfaatkan dengan yang temannya, simpul Seijuurou seenaknya.

_[Apa yang kau takutkan C-san? Cobalah dari hal yang sederhana, menyapa 'Selamat pagi' saat bertemu dengannya di depan gerbang sekolah. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Lalu dikelas ajaklah ngobrol dari hal-hal kecil mengenai pelajaran. Lakukan itu secara bertahap, pasti kalian akan dekat….]_

Seijuurou terpekur.

Bukan terpekur karena sarannya, melainkan dengan suara sang penyiar. Beda dengan sebelumnya. Kali ini suaranya menjadi serius dan hangat. Seakan-akan memberi saran dengan orang terdekatnya. Begitu halus tapi juga tajam disaat bersamaan. Kata-kata yang susah untuk disela bila dalam mode seperti ini. seijuurou meyakini banyak pendengar yang suka dengan suara Furihata.

Seijuurou penasaran akan sosoknya.

* * *

Seijuurou melangkah dengan elegan menuju ruangannya yang ada di lantai paling atas. Suara ketukan sepatu menggema sepanjang koridor gedung miliknya.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan tapi pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat suara penyiar radio yang ia dengar di mobil siang tadi.

Malam menjelang, Seijuurou masih duduk di singgasana kursi kerjanya. Mengurusi berkas yang ia terima untuk diberikan kepada anak cabang perusahaannya.

Seijuurou tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya –bukan, melainkan dalam suara-suara penyiar radio tersebut. Tidak bisa dihilangkan, bagaikan candu dalam telinga Seijuurou.

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang, membawa partikel kecil dan ringan terbang mengikut arahnya.

Seijuurou duduk menunggu supir menjemputnya di halte depan gedung kantornya. Duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ah iya, hati-hati."

Dengan cepat Seijuurou menoleh setelah mendengar suara yang familiar. Menatap detil pemuda yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke seseorang lalu duduk tidak jauh dari dirinya.

Rambut cokelat agak berantakan. Lehernya yang jenjang, halus, terlalu terbuka karena dia memakai kaos berkerah V dilapisi jaket cokelat sampai lutut, celana panjang ketat berwarna hitam, sepatu kets putih, dan dihiasi dengan syal coklat panjang mengelilingi lehernya. Paras mukanya yang manis, hidung yang mancung, mata kecekolatan yang jernih, bibir yang mungil mengilap. Poster tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mengerjapkan matanya. Pemandangannya terlalu bagus, terlalu sayang kalau di lewatkan begitu saja.

"Ehem, ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

Paras cantik itu bertanya. Baritone suara manis keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Persis sekali dengan suara yang dia dengar di radio.

"Tidak ada yang salah." Seijuurou menjawab kalem, dengan senyum kecil terukir dari bibirnya.

Hening.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Seijuurou kembali bertanya.

"Ya?"

Seijuurou benar-benar terhinoptis dengar aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Menoleh menghadap langung Seijuurou dengan kepala dimiringkan, rambut menjutai mengikuti arah gravitasi.

"Kau, Furihata?"

"Eh, kau tahu darimana?" Suara pemuda bersurai cokela –Furihata, tersontak kaget.

"Dari suaramu."

Dahi Furihata berkerut lucu.

"Kau penyiar radio, kan?"

Kali ini mulut Furihata menganga kaget.

Sungguh ekspresi yang menggemaskan, pikir Seijuurou.

Furihata bergetar ketakutan, matanya menunjukkan ekspresi horor seakan-akan melihat hal yang tidak diinginkan, tertangkap basah.

Seijuurou yang melihatnya, hanya bisa bertampang datar menahan senyum melihat perubahan air muka Furihata.

"Aku menyukaimu." Seijuurou berkata dengan cepat.

"E-e-eeh.U-uu-uuhh. Ma-ma-maksud Anda?" Furihata menjawab dengan gemetar ketakutan. Furihata mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tasnya. Memasang pose siaga.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ulang Seijuurou.

"Ta-tapi, ki-ki-kita baru bertemu?" Furihata berusaha menjelaskan dengan raut muka yang sudah dialiri peluh, gugup.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Te-tentu saja!" Furihata menjawabnya dengan nada agak lantang, lalu reflek menutup mulutnya sediri.

Seijuurou memperhatikan sosok Furihata. Kembali mempelajari perubahan raut muka Furihata.

Mukanya memerah. Hawa panas menerpanya wajahnya. Furihata menyembunyikan muka meronanya dibalik syal tebal yang melingkar dilehernya.

Seijuurou mendadak kena serangan jantung. Kaku. Terpaku. Raut muka baru muncul dihadapannya.

Mata cokelat beningnya berkedip takut, ditatap dingin oleh Seijuurou. Berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan.

Seijuurou berjalan kearah Furihata yang masih terduduk. Berhadapan.

Mata mereka bertemu. Mata cokelat jernih dan mata hetero merah-emas.

Muka Furihata semakin memerah. Bibirnya yang bergetar takut-takut. Tapi perasaannya berdesir hangat dan jantungnya berdetak tidak tentu ketika saling behardapan dan menatap.

Seijuurou meletakkan dahinya di dahi Furihata. Matanya tetap saling bertaut. Tangan kanan Seijuurou diletakkan dibelakang kepala Furihiata. Sedangkan tangan Furihata memegang jas hitam Seijuurou.

"Mari kita mulai, semuanya dari sini." Ucap Seijuurou setengah berbisik.

Furihata sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

Sebelum Furihata mengangguk, Seijuurou menggerakkan kepalanya semakin depan. Bibir mereka berhadapan. Furihata meletakkan telapak tangannya di bibir Seijuurou sebelum melakukan hal-hal yang lebih jauh.

"Ko-kouki. Na-na-namaku, Furihata Ko-kouki." Ucapnya dengan takut dan muka pucatnya serta bibir yang senantiasa bergetar.

"Kouki." Seijuurou mengejanya disela dekapan tangan Fuihata.

Furihata bisa merasakan, Seijuurou tersenyum dibalik tangan yang membekapnya. Mata yang memandang teduh sanggup meluluhkan pertahan Furihata.

Seijuurou menarik tangan Furihata pelan dari mulutnya. Membawanya untuk dicium lembut olehnya.

Dan dalam sekejap bibir mereka bertaut mesra.

Setelah ciuman yang cukup panjang, Seijuurou melepaskannya. Kedua tangannya membungkus wajah Furihata.

"Na-namamu?" Ujar Furihata gugup.

Seijuurou tersenyum. Mengecup sekilas bibirnya lalu membisikkan namanya mesra.

Lalu mereka berpelukkan mesra.

Furihata tidak bisa menolak sosok Seijuurou, karena dia sudah jatuh dalam dekapan sang merah, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Begitu juga Seijuurou.

* * *

Petualangan cinta mereka telah dimulai.

* * *

A/N : Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk event #44/12Week yang puncaknya pada hari ini.

Selamat menikmati dan semoga berkenan.

Salam manis,

Megumi.


End file.
